


Riddles

by just_heather



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Inspired By Gravity Falls, M/M, я не знаю что здесь происходит
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27283417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_heather/pseuds/just_heather
Summary: Самая сложная загадка.Иллюстрация к фанфику
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Riddles

Это девятнадцатое лето Тецуро. Пятое, когда он снова приезжает сюда. Второе, когда встречает его.

Странные вещи начали происходить еще в самый первый его приезд, но осознал это Тецуро только сейчас. Раньше он предпочел бы списать все на череду совпадений, случайность или невезение. Начав копать глубже, Тецуро понял, что случайности не случайны.

Судьба и предназначение, тем не менее, оставались чет-то настолько призрачным и неосязаемым, что Тецуро никогда не сможет принять в полной мере. Ни за что не поверит в то, что кто-то заранее спланировал всю его жизнь до мельчайших деталей, все разговоры с родителями, все приключения с друзьями, все ссоры и примирения. Никто, ни одна тайна этого городка не убедит его в том, что все предрешено.

В первую их встречу Тецуро, тем не менее, сильно в этом засомневался. Он не знал, кто перед ним, когда время остановилось, а пространство потеряло устойчивость. Незнакомец назвал только имя — Кей, и рассказал Тецуро о его жизни все, как будто был рядом каждую секунду и запоминал каждое его действие. 

— Я многое знаю, — сказал он тогда, и Тецуро почему-то ему поверил.

Он выглядел, как обычный человек: высокий, статный и по-аристократичекски красивый. Но назвать его человеком Тецуро не мог — люди не способны исчезать в одном месте и появляться в другом; они не способны игнорировать гравитацию и перемещаться в пространстве так, как им вздумается; наконец, они не способны проникать в разум других людей. 

Они говорили о многом, но в основном Тецуро говорил о себе. Каждая попытка нарочно узнать хоть что-нибудь о Кее, о его пристрастии к желтому, о возрасте, о прошлом и будущем заканчивалась либо тем, что Тецуро терял несколько минут жизни, будучи остановленным по щелчку тонких, изящных пальцев, либо Кей умело насылал безобидные иллюзии, заставляя сомневаться в реальности. Но несмотря на космическую, необъятную силу, которой обладал Кей, и витающую вокруг него ауру космического хаоса, Тецуро не боялся. Наоборот, он даже заинтересовался тем, насколько Кей был многогранен и изменчив. Поэтому ему хотелось узнать больше, утихомирить любопытство, доказать Кею, что, пусть Тецуро и обычный человек, он сможет его удивить, не угодив при этом в бездну.

— Обычно все бегут в ужасе, с криками, либо не принимают всерьез. Думают, что я галлюцинация, плод чьей-то больной фантазии. 

— Слишком соблазнительные выводы. Если бы ты был моей фантазией, я бы ущипнул себя, чтобы скорее проснуться. 

— Ты все еще здесь.

— Да.

Наутро он, как ни в чем не бывало, просыпается в своей кровати с мутным ощущением неправильности происходящего. Он помнит Кея, помнит жуткие разговоры обо всем, но не помнит, сколько прошло времени и как он оказался дома. Спрашивает тетю — та отвечает, что не слышала, когда пришел Тецуро; думала, гуляет где-то с друзьями, поэтому и не беспокоилась. 

Кей не появляется до следующего лета, а мысли о нем не отпускают Тецуро. Он пытается понять, что особенного в городке, если именно вокруг него происходят необъяснимые вещи. Когда Тецуро через множество кликов по ссылкам заносит на форум стрелков из лука с пятьюдесятью активными пользователями, он понимает, что свернул не туда. Приходится копаться в газетных архивах, биографиях и сборниках местных легенд, чтобы хоть как-то постараться выйти на правильный след. Ничего, лишь разрозненные крохотные кусочки информации. 

Весь год он собирает, систематизирует, раскладывает по полочкам все, что хоть как-то, по его мнению, может быть связано друг с другом, связано с Кеем. Знаний не хватает катастрофически, и Тецуро отсчитывает недели до момента, когда сможет вернуться.  
  
Поначалу ничто не напоминает ему о Кее — городок за год как будто стал до чертиков обычным, ничем не примечательным. Три дня, пять, семь, и все идет своим чередом. Тецуро днями пропадает в местных библиотеке и музее истории города, делая заметки и заполняя страницы в журнале, иногда рисует в нем же, но больше по памяти.  
  
Кей напоминает о себе, когда на небе весь день сияет полная луна. В этот день Тецуро чувствует странную тягу, сжимающую грудь, и не замечает происходящих вокруг него повседневных вещей. Друзья постоянно вырывают его из раздумий, но Тецуро снова и снова забывается. Он знает, к чему все это — интуиция никогда его не подводила.

Он знает, к чему все это, когда оказывается в прилежащем к городу лесу после заката. Тот как будто живет собственной жизнью, в отрыве от городка и людей, живущих в нем. Только свет от горящих фонарей и витрин редких магазинов проходит через череду высоких, вековых деревьев, рассеивается и едва освещает путь, не давая потеряться окончательно. Луна, его верный помощник, сияет ярче, чем когда-либо, и молча просит следовать за ней все дальше в лес.  
  
Тецуро не видит причин не верить луне.

Кей не появляется из ниоткуда, как сделал в прошлый раз — Тецуро встречает его, сидящего в уютном парящем бархатном кресле (он мог бы удивиться, но это вполне в духе Кея), читающим книгу на непонятном языке: одна нога перекинута через другую, в левой руке он держит саму книгу, а правой покачивает угольно-черную трость. Тецуро не успевает среагировать, когда Кей поднимается с места и в следующую секунду уже стоит перед ним. Книга исчезает в пространстве, а на его лице играет хитрая улыбка.

— Привет, — начинает Тецуро.

— Привет. Решил пазл?

— Я работаю над этим.

— И как успехи?

Что-то странное сквозит в интонации Кея, и Тецуро это настораживает. Нет той силы, которую он ощущал год назад. Наоборот, Кей кажется таким же обычным, как и сам Тецуро. Кей кажется человеком — человеческое лицо, человеческие привычки, человеческие эмоции и мимика говорят о том, что, может, и не кажется. Тецуро хочется дать себя обмануть, поверить в человечность и искренность Кея, хочется сломать барьер, разделяющий их, такой высокий и практически неприступный. 

— Что с тобой? — прямо спрашивает он, но осторожничает. В прошлый раз он не узнал о Кее толком ничего, и как же хочется постараться сделать это сейчас.

— Со мной много чего, — отвечает загадками, как обычно. Но Тецуро не из тех, кто отступит после одной неудачной попытки.  
  
— Что с тобой происходит? Произошло?  
  
Тецуро не отрывает взгляда от янтарно-медовых глаз с узкими зрачками и с трудом улавливает момент, когда они оказываются непозволительно близко. Он чувствует, как щеки касается холодная как лед ладонь, пока другая ложится на затылок, заставляя мурашки пробежать марафон по всему телу. По шее тонкой струйкой стекает пот, и на лице ощущается чужое ровное дыхание. 

Тецуро почти готов признать, что напуган. Не так сильно, как мог бы, учитывая обстоятельства, но все же напуган. Тем не менее зрительный контакт он не разрывает, наблюдая, как улыбка Кея становится все шире и одновременно все ближе. Кажется, что время снова останавливается, краски окружающего мира блекнут на фоне переливающихся золотом глаз, а лицо больше не обдает холодом.  
  
— Со мной происходит кое-кто, — вдруг нарушает молчание Кей. — Произошел некоторое время назад, и переставать происходить не желает.

— А что, если, — Тецуро старается подобрать слова так, чтобы они не прозвучали до нелепого глупо или не к месту, сглатывает накопившуюся от нервозности слюну, — кое-кому нравится происходить?  
  
— Кому может нравиться, когда в его жизнь врывается нечто, которое разрушает все привычное, создаваемое веками?

— Мне, — легко отвечает Тецуро. — Мне может нравиться.  
  
— Не боишься угодить в ловушку? Вдруг с тобой играют, как кошка с мышкой? — ладонь спускается с щеки на подбородок и обхватывает его, заставляя Тецуро запрокинуть голову чуть выше.  
  
— Есть игры, где обе стороны получают удовольствие, вне зависимости от того, кто выиграл.  
  
В мгновение ока все пропадает: и сжимающие подбородок пальцы, и яркие глаза, в которых сквозит тень сомнений, и кресло, и трость, и сам Кей. Лес снова обретает привычные сине-зеленые цвета, а свет луны продолжает пробиваться через ветви сосен, позволяя найти тропинку, ведущую назад. Тецуро слышит едва уловимый голос Кея, который говорит ему “увидимся”, и непроизвольно улыбается.  
  
Он еще год назад понял, что это место кишит необъяснимым, паранормальным и сверхъестественным, что здесь его ждали и будут ждать тысяча и одна загадка, которым он посвятит кучу времени и потратит уйму сил. На некоторые могут уйти дни, на другие — часы или даже годы, и Тецуро непременно соберет пазл, состоящий из множества головоломок.  
  
Сегодня он понял, что главный его ребус — это Кей, и чтобы разгадать его, может потребоваться не одна жизнь.

**Author's Note:**

> Очень хотелось принести что-нибудь на Хеллоуин, и Вселенная сказала, что это будет вдохновлено Гравити Фолз.


End file.
